solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
House Vangrave
House Vangrave '''is an extremely young Elten house, as far as it’s nobility is concerned, being founded in 3E 1068, and only prominent since 3E 1134. While not as noble blooded as many a family, their feats in battle have made them famous, and are respected as the military equivalent of House Sarethi. The Current Patriarch, Valke Vangrave, has also delved into trading and banking, primarily in arms and supplies for the military, making them moderately wealthy. Vangraves go on to serve as military officers, or in the latest generations, after their service in the military, as administrators and captains of the growing Trading Fleet. The Family are known in Eltenlein as Soldiers first, and traders seconds. History House Vangrave has existed as nobility since 3E 1068, when the warrior Barbarossa Vangrave was honoured for great valour and bravery on the field of battle. Upon being given title, Barbarossa swore that the Vangraves would serve always as the Vanguard in battle, or as he less tactfully put it “The first to the fight, and the first to the grave.”. He lived by those words, dying at the turn of the century in 3E 1100, serving at the forefront of yet another battle at the ripe age of 62. His descendants kept at the family legacy, fighting for the honour of the House and of the Empire. The latest Patriarch however, Valke Vangrave, took the family into trading and politics, ever seeking to strengthen the House on all fronts. Significance Under the Patriarch Valke Vangrave, the family has turned from a strict military focus to a more varied one, though their service and fame in battle remains undiminished. The Trading Company founded by and named for Valke handles military supply contracts on the North-Western Coast, managed by his grandson Kenneth and granddaughter Alisonia. His Heir served as a Cavalry Commander during the last years of the Third Border War, and after a brief stay in the Kingdom of Novania and a failed marriage, now manages the family estates and as the heir to the family. The latest generation serve as squires or soldiers during the Great War on various fronts. Overall, the Vangraves are at the forefront of the Elten military as warriors, and are growing as merchants. Relationships House Vangrave is on good relations with the other lesser military families of Elterlein, and have a good reputation if not actual relations with the upper nobility on the Marches and the City of Masselburg. They have good relations with the trading houses of Masselburg as well, though sour relations with their competitors, the patriarch Valke being ruthless in his dealing. Among their greatest allies of the nobility is House Sarethi, who after events in Novania the two became close in their mutual dealings and hatred. Outside of Elterlein, they have strong ties with Granthel through House Pembroke and House Corell, though relations toward the latter have chilled. They have a small presence in Novania through Corvan Vangrave. Notable Members (Living) * '''Lord Valke Vangrave: The patriarch of the family. A veteran of the Elten Infantry for almost four decades, he retired with the utmost honours and brought the family into trading, advancing themselves on the Social ladder. As of late he is concerned with getting the family cemented as powerhouses in the Western half of the Empire, ruthlessly acquiring power and allies to assist him in that endeavour. He is direct, cold, ruthless, and above all pragmatic, though he retains his own sense of honour, sticking to his word letter and spirit. He has defied all expectations of him, including living to a very elderly age with robustness. *'Knight-Commander Androvern Vangrave': Valke’s nephew, he is an Infantry soldier and commander as well. He is direct and pragmatic like Valke, but has a much more caring side to him, being protective of his men even while still a strict disciplinarian, earning him the nickname “Ironbeak”. He currently fights in the Great War on the Nobughito Fronts, consolidating key positions to defend while the main armies push elsewhere. He is a master of disciplined warfare, and fights best with a halberd. *'Eramus Vangrave': The eldest son of Androvern Vangrave, he is somewhat odd in that he serves as an administrator rather than a soldier like his father. He currently is quartermaster to the Third Armenian Recruitment region, seeing that they are armed, fed, and trained to the standards of the Empire before being sent out to the Front. He is exceptional with numbers, if not people, and lacks the same reputation as his father, though he has settled into the role. His main concerns asides his duties is to secure land for the secondary branch of Vangraves as well as the marriage of his sister Anne to shore up their position. *'Arthur Vangrave': The eldest grandson of Valke, he is a charismatic and headstrong Cavalry Commander in the Elten armies. He once was married to Madelyn Corell, though the marriage fell apart and has only not been dissolved formally due to the connections they grant. He has been groomed to lead the family once Valke passes, and grows to resemble the patriarch with each passing day. He has three children, Felix, Tristan, and Lysana, who currently reside between Elterlein and Novania. He serves with the cavalry on the Ulyssean front, having participated in the Battle of Erlenn Pass. He aims to achieve greatness in the Imperial Army, and to perhaps one day sit in the Imperial Parliament. *'Alisonia Vangrave': The only grand-daughter of Lord Valke, and a twin to Kenneth Vangrave, they have spent most of their lives residing in Granthelia and their mother’s home, that of House Pembroke. She is the brains of the operation over there, leading the Western branch of the Valken Company and as impromptu go between for Lord Edward Pembroke and Lord Valke Vangrave. She is feisty and fiery, being known for independent attitude and tough but profitable deal making. She has of late begun a search for spouses for her and her twin, and is the most easy going of the Vangrave clan. *'Corvan Vangrave': A grandson of Valke and the only Vangrave to show magical aptitude, he is the leader of the Vangrave clan in Novania. Once idealistic and withdrawn, he has of late, after war and troubles, become direct and straightforward, slowly going down a slope into darkness. He is the most scholarly of the Vangraves, once having served as Director of the Novanian Intelligence Collective, though circumstances have forced him into a more military role in the Blackguard and as Novanian Nobility. He is also the most caring of others, seeing his role in life to protect the common people, and even having found a charity towards that purpose, the Vangrave Foundation. Overall, Corvan is a well known figure who like Alisonia and Kenneth, takes after his mother, though as time goes on he shows traits much like those his father and grandfather possessed. Notable Members (Deceased) * Hans Vangrave: Once heir to the Vangrave clan, he was an embarrassment to what it means to be Elten. A glutton, coward, and people pleaser, he could never refuse the meanest of people, nor a meal. He never served in the Imperial Armies, leaving Lord Valke to be distraught to the family’s future until Hans died of a heart attack in 3E 1190. * Siegfried Vangrave: The second son of Valke, he was a soldier and politician of repute in both Elterlein and Novania. He started his service in the Infantry of the Imperial armies, learning the trade well with blade and shield. His later service he spent as an artillery officer in the City of Masselburg and elsewhere, refining his mind and skills. Disgusted by his elder brother, he came to Novania to make his own name and fortune, and succeeded rather well. From a small time farmer to Marquis of Westmarch in the North, to Viscount and then Count of Thalamine and briefly Eastgrove, he rose high and even briefly became the first Royal Governor of Novania. After a brief bout of depression, during which the city he oversaw construction of; New Masselburg, was destroyed by the Novanian Royal Army, he came back to serve his country once more. He died three days after returning to the public eye, denouncing the usurper Roughian. He was partner to Pelokas Mieli, and good friends with many across Novania. He was a workaholic with a good heart, and died in 3E 1188. Category:Families